- Steal My Girl ? (Boy) (HunHan) - (Songfic)
by MisterChu
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih.. Tapi, banyak orang - orang di sekitarnya yang ingin merebut Luhan dari Sehun.. Bagaimana cara Sehun menjaga Luhan ? Akankah Luhan berpaling dari Sehun ? Songfic : Steal My Girl by One Direction HunHan/Yaoi/Oneshot


**Steal My Girl ? (Boy)**

 **.**

 **HunHan (Sehun X Luhan)**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disarankan membacanya sambil mendengar lagu One Direction – Steal My Girl**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **She's (he's) been my queen since we were sixteen..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We want the same things, we dream the same dreams..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(alright, alright)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I got it all cause she (he) is the on..e**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Her (his) mom calls me love, her (his) dad calls me son..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(alright, alright)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I know, I know, I know for sure..**_

 _ **.**_

.

"HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY TOU OUR LUHAN !" teriak seorang MC dengan sangat lantang.

Seseorang yang bernama Luhan pun langsung naik ke atas panggung.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah hadir di pesta ulang tahunku, meskipun ini adalah pesta yang sederhana.. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk kedua orangtuaku juga yang sudah menyempatkan untuk pulang ke rumah walaupun aku tahu mereka sangat sibuk.. Dan juga aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat berterima kasih pada seseorang yang selalu ada untukku, selalu bersamaku, selalu menyayangi dan mencintaiku.. Dia adalah kekasihku, Oh Sehun." Luhan tersenyum dan menyuruh Sehun ke atas panggung.

Sehun naik ke atas panggung dan memegang pinggang Luhan, lalu mencium bibir Luhan.

Semua yang hadir di pesta tersebut melebarkan matanya.

"Astaga ! Dasar anak zaman sekarang.. YA ! Disini masih banyak orang ! YA OH SEHUN !" teriak ayah Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan melepas ciuman mereka.

"Dengan begitu, mereka jadi tahu kalau kau hanya milikku.. My queen." bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa menunduk tersipu malu.

Setelah itu, Luhan dan Sehun turun dan menemui orangtua Luhan.

" _ **Love**_.. Harusnya kau tidak mencium Luhanku di depan umum, jika kau ingin hidupmu lebih lama." goda ibu Luhan pada Sehun.

Ayah Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun.

" _ **Son**_ ! Aku pastikan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tadi." ancam ayah Luhan.

Sehun hanya tertawa.

"Aku siap bertanggung jawab, appa.. Aku akan menikah dengan anakmu." jawab Sehun.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya memukul pelan lengan Sehun dan tersenyum malu.

.

Sehun dan Luhan telah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama 2 tahun. Mereka memang masih sangat muda, tapi cintalah yang menyatukan mereka. Sehun dan Luhan sudah menjadi teman sejak kecil. Mereka bermain dan belajar seperti anak – anak lain, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu mereka merasakan sebuah rasa yang selalu tumbuh setiap harinya.

Sehun selalu marah bila ada yang mendekati Luhan, begitu juga Luhan. Semakin hari rasa itu tumbuh makin besar dan mereka ingin saling memiliki satu sama lain. Orangtua mereka pun tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan mereka. Karena orangtua mereka juga bersahabat, jadi mereka juga sudah mengenal bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan. Ibu Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'Love', dan ayah Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'Son'.

Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa senangnya Sehun ?

.

.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah..

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman dulu ?" usul Sehun.

"Baiklah.. Tapi, aku mau bubble tea !" seru Luhan.

"Apapun yang kau mau, my deer." Sehun mencium pipi Luhan.

Sesampainya di taman, Sehun dan Luhan duduk di bawah pohon dengan bubble tea di tangan mereka masing – masing.

"Lu." panggil Sehun.

"Ya ?" sahut Luhan.

"Kalau kita sudah lulus, kau akan ke universitas mana ?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tampak berpikir, Sehun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya. Lalu..

CHUP

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan.

"Ishh.. Hunnie ! Aku sedang berpikir ! Kau mengacaukan pikiranku !" teriak Luhan, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha.. Maaf, sayang.. Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan.. Aku jadi tidak tahan ingin menciummu." Sehun mendekat pada Luhan dan merangkul bahu Luhan.

"Aku minta maaf ya.. Jadi, kau ingin ke universitas mana ?" tanya Sehun lagi saat sudah memeluk Luhan.

"Hmm.. Aku pikir, aku akan masuk Yonsei.. Bagaimana denganmu ?" Luhan menghadapkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

"Kenapa pikiran kita bisa sama ? Kau telah mencontek isi pikiranku !" jawab Sehun.

"Aishh.. Aku mana bisa mencontek pikiranmu.. Memangnya kita sedang ujian ?" dengus Luhan sambil memutar bola matanya.

Sehun tersenyum.

"Kita akan kuliah di universitas yang sama.. Setelah lulus, kau juga akan menikah denganku.. Aku akan menjadi suami yang baik kau akan merawat anak – anak kita." Sehun membayangkan membentuk keluarga yang harmonis bersama Luhan.

"Kau ini percaya diri sekali.. Memangnya aku mau menikah denganmu ? Astaga, Oh Sehun ! Bahkan kita belum lulus." Luhan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

Sehun mendengus.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat – cepat kuikat dengan tali pernikahan, kau pasti akan direbut orang lain, Lu.. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Sehun mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

BLUSHH

Wajah Luhan merona sempurna.

"Kau sangat mencintaiku ya ?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu.. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lu." jawab Sehun.

Lalu, Luhan mencium bibir Sehun.

Jarang sekali Luhan mencium Sehun duluan, ini kesempatan bagus untuk Sehun.

Sehun yang tadinya kaget, langsung menahan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Drrrrtt.. drrrttt..

Ponsel Luhan bergetar.

"Hunnie.. Sudah dulu.. Ponselku bergetar." Luhan melepas ciumannya terlebih dahulu.

"Ck ! Mengganggu saja." gerutu Sehun.

"Ya.. Ada apa, Baek ?" Luhan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"…"

"Aku ? Aku sedang bersama Hunnie." kata Luhan lagi.

"….."

"Hmm.. Baiklah, aku akan kesana." Luhan mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Dari Baekkie ? Ada apa dia menghubungimu ?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya.. Dia dan Kyungsoo mengajakku pesta piyama di rumahnya nanti.. Aku akan segera kesana." jawab Luhan.

Luhan ingin berdiri dan pulang, tapi Sehun dengan cepat menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa, Hunnie ? Aku ingin pulang dan bersiap – siap." ucap Luhan.

"Tidak.. Kau tidak boleh kesana." Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa aku tidak boleh kesana, Hunnie ? Sudah lama kami tidak mengadakan pesta piyama." keluh Luhan.

"Besok itu kau masih akan sekolah, Lu.. Kau mau ke sekolah dengan mata yang sayu akibat begadang ?" jawab Sehun.

"Benar juga.. Besok kan masih sekolah.. Ya sudah, aku hubungi Baekkie dulu dan bilang kalau aku tidak jadi ikut." Luhan langsung menghubungi Baekhyun.

Sehun menyeringai.

"Isshh.. Dasar bocah eyeliner ! Aku tahu pasti itu cuma alasan dia saja." gerutu Sehun.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Everybody wanna steal my girl (boy)..**_

 _ **Everybody wanna take her (his) heart away..**_

 _ **Couple billion in the whole wide world..**_

 _ **Find another one 'cause she (he) belongs to me..**_

 _ **Na na na na na na (oh yeah)**_

 _ **Na na na na na na (alright)**_

 _ **Na na na na na na**_

 _ **Na na**_

 _ **She (he) belongs to me..**_

.

.

* * *

Saat istirahat di sekolah…

"YA ! Luhan ! Kenapa kau tidak datang kemarin ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memasuki kelasnya.

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah teman sekelas. Sedangkan Sehun, berbeda kelas dengan Luhan.

"Maaf Baekkie, Kyungie.. Tapi, Sehun bilang kalau hari ini kita masih sekolah.. Jadi, aku tidak mau ke sekolah dengan mata yang sayu sehabis begadang." jawab Luhan.

"Gara – gara kau tidak datang, kita membatalkan pesta piyamanya." keluh Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu ? Semenjak kau berpacaran dengan Sehun, kau jadi jarang punya waktu untuk kita." Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di depan Luhan.

"Maaf.. A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu, kok.. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian.. Sungguh ! Kalian kan sahabatku." Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian..

"Sayang." panggil Sehun dan langsung menghampiri Luhan.

Sehun mencium kening Luhan.

"Ya ! Jangan bermesraan di depan kami !" bentak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum dan Luhan menunduk malu.

"Kalian carilah pasangan kalian sendiri.. Bermilyar – milyar namja dan yeoja diluar sana.. Carilah satu untuk kalian.. Karena Luhan adalah milikku." Sehun memeluk Luhan posesif.

"Cih, pelit sekali." dengus Kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kisses that queen, her (his) walk is so mean..**_

 _ **And every jaw drops when she's (he's) in those jeans, alright(Alright)**_

 _ **I don't exist if I don't have her (him)..**_

 _ **The sun doesn't shine, the world doesn't turn, alright(Alright)**_

 _ **But I know, I know, I know for sure..**_

 _ **Everybody wanna steal my girl (boy)..**_

 _ **Everybody wanna take her (his) heart away..**_

 _ **Couple billion in the whole wide world..**_

 _ **Find another one 'cause she (he) belongs to me..**_

 _ **Na na na na na na (oh yeah)**_

 _ **Na na na na na na (alright)**_

 _ **Na na na na na na**_

 _ **Na na**_

 _ **She (he) belongs to me..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Sehun dan Luhan merencanakan kencan di Lotte world.

"Yeaaayyyy ! Akhirnya kita kesini.. Ayo, kita coba wahana itu, Hunnie !" Luhan menunjuk salah satu wahana.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang seperti anak kecil.

"Ayo, sayang.. Genggam tanganku, jangan sampai lepas." suruh Sehun.

Luhan langsung menggenggam tangan Sehun erat.

.

Setelah menaiki beberapa wahana, Sehun dan Luhan berjalan menyusuri toko – toko yang ada disana. Luhan masih menggenggam erat tangan Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan yang terpesona dengan barang – barang yang dipamerkan di etalase toko – toko tersebut.

"Sehunnie ! Boneka rusa itu lucu sekali ! Ayo, kita lihat !" seru Luhan saat melihat toko yang memajang boneka rusa berukuran cukup besar.

Sehun tersenyum.

CHUP

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan.

"Hunnie ! Ini di tempat umum ! Aishh !" Luhan membesarkan matanya yang sipit.

"Kenapa memangnya ? Aku kan kekasihmu." balas Sehun.

"Tetap saja, Hunnie ! A-aku malu.. Kau menyebalkan !" Luhan berjalan mendahului Sehun sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju toko boneka, Luhan terus berjalan kesal dengan angkuhnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Orang – orang yang melihat Luhan, hanya bisa tertawa dan menahan senyum mereka. Ada juga yang terpesona dengan Luhan. Padahal, Luhan hanya memakai kaus putih dengan kemeja warna biru laut sebagai luarannya dan celana skinny jeans selutut yang memperlihatkan kakinya yang putih serta membuat kakinya terlihat lebih jenjang.

 _ **.**_

" _ **Lu.. Kau sedang marah saja, tetap terlihat menggemaskan.. Aku mungkin tidak ada kalau aku tidak memilikimu.. Matahari tidak bersinar dan dunia tidak berputar.. Hahhh.. Mungkin ini berlebihan.. Tapi, itulah arti Luhan bagiku.. Dan asal kalian tahu, banyak sekali orang yang ingin mengambilnya dariku dan ingin merebut hatinya." batin Sehun.**_

 _ **.**_

"Luhannie ! Tunggu aku !" Sehun mengejar Luhan ke sebuah toko boneka.

.

.

"Selamat datang.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanya seorang penjaga toko pada Luhan.

"Hmm.. Aku ingin melihat boneka rusa itu." jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka rusa yang berukuran agak besar.

Penjaga toko itu mengambil boneka rusa yang ditunjuk Luhan.

"Ah.. Ini.. Kebetulan sekali, boneka rusa ini baru datang dan stoknya tinggal sedikit." jelas penjaga toko tersebut.

"Waaahhhh.. Boneka ini lucu sekali.. Apa Sehun mau membelikanku ya ? Dia pasti menolak karena kemarin aku juga minta dibelikan boneka rusa." gumam Luhan.

"Maaf.. Apa kau ingin sekali boneka itu ? Kau terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.. Bagaimana kalau aku memberikan boneka ini secara gratis ?" tanya penjaga toko tersebut.

Mata Luhan langsung berbinar.

"Benarkah ? Noona tidak bohong ?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah kaget plus senang.

Penjaga toko itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Tapi, kau harus melakukan 'aegyo'." ucap penjaga toko tersebut.

"Kalau hanya itu, aku bisa melakukannya untukmu, noona." Luhan memeluk boneka rusa tersebut dengan sayang.

"Dan juga, kau harus memelukku." ucap penjaga toko itu lagi.

Luhan berpikir.

"Baiklah." putusnya.

Ketika Luhan ingin melakukan 'aegyo' dan memeluk penjaga toko itu, tiba – tiba seseorang memegang tangan Luhan.

Luhan kaget dan melihat siapa yang memegang tangannya.

"Hunnie." gumam Luhan.

"Aku bisa membayarnya.. Kau tidak usah menanggapi permintaan penjaga toko ini." ucap Sehun.

Penjaga toko itu langsung mendengus kesal dan cemberut.

"Ini, aku bayar." Sehun memberikan beberapa uang lembar pada penjaga toko itu, lalu pergi bersama Luhan.

Luhan hanya pasrah mengikuti Sehun sambil memeluk boneka rusa barunya itu.

"Kau senang ?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Tapi, kau seharusnya tidak seperti itu pada penjaga toko tadi, Hunnie.. Dia itu orang baik." jawab Luhan.

"Lu.. Orang baik itu tidak mengharapkan imbalan ketika dia berbuat baik." jelas Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Dia ingin memberikanmu boneka itu secara gratis, tapi sebagai imbalannya kau harus ber'aegyo' di depannya dan memeluknya.. Kalau dia orang baik, dia tidak seharusnya memintamu melakukan hal itu.. Kalau ingin memberi, ya tinggal beri saja." jelas Sehun lagi.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Maaf, Hunnie.. Aku tidak mendengarkanmu." Luhan meminta maaf.

"Bukan salahmu, sayang." Sehun mencium kening Luhan.

"Kita pulang ?" tanya Sehun.

"Ayo !" sahut Luhan.

.

Ketika mereka pulang, mereka melihat ada seorang anak kecil yang meng-aduh kesakitan sambil menangis.

Luhan langsung berlari menghampirnya.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Luhan.

"Hiksss.. Ziyu sakit, hyung.. Ziyu terjatuh dari sepeda Ziyu.. Hiksss." jawab anak itu.

"Aigoo.. Kasihan sekali.. Sini, hyung bersihkan lukanya." Luhan membersihkan lutut Ziyu yang berdarah dengan sapu tangannya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Luhan sambil memegang boneka rusa Luhan. Tapi ketika melihat Ziyu, Sehun langsung memasang tatapan malas.

"Luhan hyung.. Apa hyung habis berkencan ?" tanya Ziyu.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hyung.. Kenapa hyung mau berkencan dengan hyung berwajah datar itu ? Kenapa tidak kencan dengan Ziyu saja ? Ziyu bahkan lebih tampan darinya." tanya Ziyu meremehkan Sehun.

 _ **.**_

" _ **Aishhh.. Anak ini ! Seenaknya saja bicara.. Aku makin tidak suka padanya." batin Sehun.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun tetap memasang ekspresi wajah datarnya.

Luhan tersenyum.

"Ziyu-ya.. Ziyu itu masih berumur 7 tahun.. Kau ini pantasnya menjadi adikku, bukan kekasihku.. Lagipula, kau itu manis bukan tampan." jawab Luhan.

"Hahahahahahahaha." Sehun tertawa puas mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Kau dengar itu, bocah ?" sindir Sehun.

"Hunnie.. Sudah." Luhan mencoba menghentikan tawa Sehun.

.

Ziyu adalah tetangga Luhan. Luhan tahu kalau Sehun tidak suka dengan Ziyu, karena Ziyu pernah mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Luhan. Padahal Luhan sudah menjelaskan kalau dia tidak mungkin menjadikan Ziyu kekasihnya, karena di hati Luhan hanya ada Sehun. Tapi, Sehun tetap saja cemburu pada anak berusia 7 tahun itu.

.

"Ishh.. Sehun hyung menyebalkan !" dengus Ziyu kesal.

Ziyu mangalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

"Luhannie hyung.. Ziyu tahu cara agar lukaku cepat sembuh." ucap Ziyu.

"Hm ? Bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Luhan.

Ziyu tersenyum.

"Luhannie hyung harus mendekat pada Ziyu." jawab Ziyu.

Luhan menuruti apa yang dikatakan Ziyu.

Luhan makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ziyu, lalu..

CHUP

Ziyu mengecup bibir Luhan singkat.

"YA ! BOCAH ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LUHANKU ?! KEMBALI KAU, BOCAH !" teriak Sehun.

Setelah Ziyu mencium Luhan, Ziyu langsung kabur melaju kencang dengan sepedanya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang berteriak seperti itu.

"Aisshh.. Awas saja bocah itu kalau ketemu." ancam Sehun.

"Sudah, Hunnie.. Tidak baik marah – marah terus seperti itu." Luhan menenangkan Sehun.

"Kau senang dicium bocah itu ?" tanya Sehun.

"Aishh.. Bukan begitu." jawab Luhan.

CHUP

Lalu, Luhan mencium bibir Sehun bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

"Ayo, kita pulang.. Jangan cemburu pada anak kecil, Sehunnie.. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita punya anak ?" Luhan berjalan mendahului Sehun untuk pulang sambil memeluk boneka rusanya itu.

Sedangkan Sehun masih terdiam.

"Apa ? Punya anak ? Jadi kau mau menikah denganku ? Luhannie ! Kau mau menikah denganku ? Kau mau punya anak denganku ? Sayang ! Jawab aku !" teriak Sehun sambil menyusul Luhan.

.

.

* * *

" _ **Luhan oppa ! Aku membuat bekal untukmu.. Jangan lupa dimakan ya."**_

" _ **Luhan oppa.. Aku membuat coklat untukmu.. Tolong terima."**_

" _ **Luhan hyung, Maukah kau kencan denganku sabtu besok ?"**_

" _ **Luhan.. Kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan hari ini ? Bolehkah aku mencubit pipimu ? Aku akan membawakanmu bubble tea setiap harinya."**_

Dan Luhan akan menjawab,

" _ **Maaf.. Aku berterima kasih karena kalian sudah menyukai, menyayangi dan mengagumiku.. Aku menghargai kalian.. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menerima tawaran dan pemberian kalian.. Karena aku sudah punya Sehun.. Dan aku mencintai Sehunku."**_

Selalu begitu setiap harinya. Banyak sekali yang menyukai dan menyayangi Luhan. Sehingga Sehun harus bekerja keras untuk menjaga Luhan dari serangan penggemarnya. Tapi, Luhan selalu meyakinkan Sehun kalau dia hanyalah milik Sehun.

.

.

* * *

 _ **She (he) knows, she (he) knows..**_

 _ **That I never let her (him) down before..**_

 _ **She (he) knows, she (he) knows..**_

 _ **That I'm never gonna let another take her (his) love from me now..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Luhan.. Sebenarnya, aku telah lama menyukaimu.. Aku tahu semua tentangmu, aku tahu apa kesukaanmu, apa yang kau benci, kegiatan sehari – harimu, dan aku juga tahu keluargamu.. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." seorang namja tampan sedang mengungapkan isi hatinya pada Luhan.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm.. Apa kau tahu kalau aku sudah punya kekasih ?" tanya Luhan.

Namja itu mengangguk.

"Aku sudah tahu.. Putuskan saja kekasihmu itu, dengan begitu aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu." jawab namja itu.

Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, Chanyeol-ah.. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu menjadi kekasihku.. Karena aku sudah punya Sehun dan aku sangat mencintainya.. Dan kita masih bisa menjadi teman." jelas Luhan.

"Ta-tapi, Lu.." seseorang yang bernama Chanyeol itu memegang tangan Luhan.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf.. Kau adalah namja yang tampan, pasti banyak yeoja maupun namja yang menyukaimu." tukas Luhan sambil melepas tangan Chanyeol pelan.

"Tapi, Luhan.. Aku hanya ingin menjadi kekasihmu." seru Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa.. Kau pasti bisa melupakanku.. Carilah namja atau yeoja yang baik, setelah itu kau kenalkan dia padaku." Luhan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung.

Lalu..

"Maaf, bisakah kau minggir sedikit ? Aku mau lewat." ucap seseorang yang merasa terganggu oleh Chanyeol di depannya.

Tapi, Chanyeol tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"YA ! Chanyeol-ah ! Kau pikir badanmu kecil ? Awas ! Aku mau lewat.. Aishhh !" kesal orang tersebut.

Chanyeol melihat orang yang berteriak padanya.

"Baek !" teriak Chanyeol.

"Apa ?! Awas, aku mau lewat." Baekhyun menggeser tubuh Chanyeol dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah." panggil Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

GREPP

Mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Cha-chanyeol ?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Baek, tolong biarkan seperti ini dulu." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

Sore harinya..

Hari ini adalah jadwal Sehun latihan basket dan Luhan dengan setia menunggu Sehun di bangku penonton.

Ketika sedang asyik memperhatikan Sehun berlatih, seseorang menghampiri Luhan.

"Kai ? Sedang apa kau disini ? Bukankah kau ikut latihan ?" tanya Luhan.

"Hmm.. Aku sedang menunggu giliranku.. Daripada aku sendirian, lebih baik aku menemanimu disini." jawab Kai.

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang serius berlatih.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun ?" tanya Kai.

"Hmmm.. Baik – baik saja.. Semakin hari, Sehun semakin mencintaiku.. Begitu pula aku." jawab Luhan sambil terus memperhatikan Sehun.

Kai tersenyum.

"Lu, tidakkah kau melihatku ? Kenapa Sehun yang menjadi kekasihmu ?" tanya Kai.

"A-apa maksudmu, Kai ?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Ya.. Aku menyukaimu, Lu.. Mungkin kau tidak pernah tahu karena kau hanya melihat Sehun.. Tapi, aku benar – benar menyukaimu, Lu." jawab Kai.

"Tapi, Kai.. Aku.." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu kau dan Sehun saling mencintai.. Maka dari itu, biarlah aku menjadi yang kedua." tukas Kai.

"Apa ? Kau gila, Kai ! Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati Sehun.. Aku tak menyangka kalau kau seperti ini, Kai.. Bagaimana kalau Sehun tahu mengenai hal ini ? Kau itu sahabatnya." geram Luhan.

"Aku seperti ini juga karenamu, Lu." jelas Kai.

"Aku minta maaf, Kai.. Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu.. Aku harap kau bisa melupakanku dan aku yakin masih banyak yeoja maupun namja diluar sana yang menyukaimu.. Dan aku juga minta padamu agar tidak membicarakan hal ini lagi kalau kau masih ingin menjadi temanku." Luhan pergi meninggalkan area lapangan basket.

Kai hanya menunduk.

Sehun yang melihat adegan tersebut, langsung mengejar Luhan.

.

"Kai-ya.. Maukah kau mengajariku bermain basket ?" tanya seseorang ragu – ragu.

Kai menatap orang itu.

"Kau ? Sejak kapan kau ikut klub basket ? Dan sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan basket ?" tanya Kai curiga.

"Hmmm.. Itu.. Aku baru saja mendaftar di klub ini.. Aku rasa basket menyenangkan." jawab orang itu.

Kai mendecih.

"Cih.. Kyungsoo-ya.. Adakah alasan yang lebih bagus ?" tanya Kai pada orang yang memintanya mengajarkan basket tadi yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo.

"Hmm.. Alasan ya ? Kalau alasanku adalah karena aku ingin dekat denganmu, bagaimana ?" goda Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum menyeringai.

"Call ! Aku akan mengajarkanmu bermain basket." Kai mengambil bola dan mengajarkan beberapa teknik pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

"Luhan !" panggil Sehun sambil terus berlari menyusul Luhan.

Luhan berhenti ketika mendengar suara Sehun.

Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar menghadapnya.

"Lu ? Kau menangis ? Ada apa, sayang ?" tanya Sehun.

GREPP

Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat.

"Ssstttt.. Ada apa, sayang ? Kenapa kau menangis ? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis ?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus punggung Luhan.

"Hunnie.. hikss.. Aku.. aku telah membuat orang lain kecewa padaku." jawab Luhan sambil terisak.

"Kecewa kenapa, sayang ?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku.. hikksss.. Aku mencintaimu, Hunnie.. Sangat mencintaimu." jawab Luhan.

"Iya sayang.. Aku tahu.. Aku juga mencintaimu." Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ceritakan padaku.. Ada apa sebenarnya ?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Tapi.. Kau harus janji kalau kau tidak akan membenci siapapun ketika aku sudah selesai bercerita." jawab Luhan.

"Kau aneh, sayang.. Tapi, baiklah.. Aku akan menurutimu, aku tidak akan membenci siapapun." balas Sehun.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan bercerita.. Tadi Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya padaku dan menyuruhku untuk putus denganmu agar dia bisa menjadi kekasihku." cerita Luhan.

"Aissshhh.. Tiang listrik itu.. Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan ku perbuat dengannya." gerutu Sehun.

"Hunnie ! Kau sudah janji untuk tidak membenci siapapun." Luhan memperingatkan.

"Ishhh.. Iya, iya.. Aku tahu.. Lalu kau menjawab apa ?" tanya Sehun.

"Jelas aku menolaknya.. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Hunnie." jawab Luhan.

CHUP

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan.

"Terima kasih, sayang.. Aku juga mencintaimu." ucap Sehun.

"Dan juga.. Kai tadi menyatakan perasaannya padaku." cerita Luhan lagi.

Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Hhhh.. Akhirnya dia menyatakan perasannya juga padamu." ujar Sehun santai.

"Kau ? Kau sudah tahu kalau Kai menyimpan perasaan padaku ?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tahu hanya dengan melihat gelagatnya, sayang.. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang perasaannya padamu.. Tapi, aku tahu kalau dia selalu melihatmu dari jauh." jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menaikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah.. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu.. Tapi, aku tahu kalau hatimu hanya untukku." jawab Sehun.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, tuan Oh." Luhan memicingkan matanya.

"Kau juga menolak Kai, kan ? Makanya kau berlari dan menangis seperti itu." tebak Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk sedih.

"Kau merasa bersalah padanya ? Atau kau merasa telah mengecewakan dia karena tidak menerimanya ?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku merasa telah mengecewakan Chanyeol dan Kai.. Bagaimana ini, Hunnie ? Mereka adalah teman – teman kita." jawab Luhan.

Sehun memeluk Luhan.

"Tenang, sayang.. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu.. Jangan meyalahkan dirimu sendiri.. Aku yakin, mereka akan mendapatkan orang yang mereka cintai dengan cepat.. Dan mereka masih menjadi teman kita.. Semua hanya butuh waktu, sayang." Sehun menenangkan Luhan.

"Hunnie." panggil Luhan.

"Ya, sayang ?" sahut Sehun.

"Kau tahu ? Aku semakin mencintaimu." ucap Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aigoo.. Sejak kapan kau pintar menggombal seperti itu ?" goda Sehun.

"Ishh.. Hunnie !" kesal Luhan sambil mencubit pinggang Sehun.

"Aww ! Sakit, sayang.. Iya, iya.. Aku juga semakin mencintaimu.. Dan kau hanya milikku." Sehun melepas pelukannya dan…

CHUP

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Walaupun banyak orang yang menginginkanmu dan merebutmu dariku, tapi aku tahu kalau hatimu hanya untukku.. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjagamu selama 24 jam.. Tapi, bisa kupastikan kalau aku tidak akan membiarkan satu orangpun mencuri dan merebut hatimu karena kau adalah milikku." Sehun menatap Luhan dalam.

"Kau juga milikku, Sehun.. Aku akan berusaha tidak akan membuatmu kecewa." balas Luhan.

* * *

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Everybody wanna steal my girl (boy)..**_

 _ **Everybody wanna take her (his) heart away..**_

 _ **Couple billion in the whole wide world..**_

 _ **Find another one 'cause she (he) belongs to me..**_

 _ **Na na na na na na (oh yeah)**_

 _ **Na na na na na na (alright)**_

 _ **Na na na na na na**_

 _ **Na na**_

 _ **She (he) belongs to me..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

.

.

Ini FF HunHan pertama yang aku publish..

Semoga kalian suka..

Tolong review nya ya guys..

Terima kasih.. ^^


End file.
